Haven
Biography Haven is a seemingly floating island surrounded by water with a volcano in the center. It has been home to some of the most iconic story arcs in all of Crossover Plots, most notably Democratic Hellfire. There are six biomes in Haven. The Town & Forest, The Desert, The Crystal Swamp, The Lavalands, The Tundra, and The Jungle. There are also underground caverns connected to the volcano, and an island of clouds within the sky. In the events of The Cosmic Axis, it is Lord Vortech's lair. Biomes Haven is home to many biomes, and is possibly the most diserve of all of The Axis's planets. = The Town The Town is home to Haven's human and civillian populace. It includes the City Hall, home to Mayor Dedede and The Station, and the Delta Cafe owned by Toriel. The Police Station/City Hall is home to both The Mayor and member of The Station, an official group of heroes protecting the city. It was also the lair of The Regime during the time of Frollo and Arkham Knight's reign. The Delta Cafe is a half bar half resturaunt half cafe owned by townswoman Toriel Dreemurr. Regular customers include Captain Cold & Shocker, Bardock's family, and other various heroes and villains. Mayor Dedede made it so that no conflict could happen in the Delta Cafe unless necessary. The Cafe itself is seemingly morally gray. The Forest The Forest is quite the diverse place, being home to the mansion owned by Father, Spooky, and Snatcher. All owning it at the same exact time. At the campsite, it is where the classic game show Total Drama Crossover is held by the host Chris McLean. You may aswell find the Kinkou Dojo, home to the Kinkou clan led by grandmaster Shen Kusho, and the SCP Foundation, home to GLaDOS, and many SCP's. The Desert The Desert is a sandy terrain, with a long river flowing from The Forest. A hole resides in the middle of it leading to the caverns, and there are sandy cabins atop the hill. It is also where the fabled 'Dinner in The Desert' took place. Later on, in the events of the Cosmic Axis, it is where Vortech unleashed the power of Galeem and their followers, spelling the end for Haven. At least as far as the populace knew. The Crystal Swamp The Crystal Swamp is where crystals with magical auras can be found. However, the magical auras are unknown to Haven's populace. The Lavalands The Lavalands speaks for themselves, a deadly terrain where lava flows into the ocean, before turning into obsidian. It's a very, very dangerous place. There are also very small volcanos, and if you look inside, you can see the lava cavern. The Tundra The Tundra is a cold, arctic wasteland where a forest, very small town, and a campsite can be found. In the town, a tavern can be found, along with a shed and a club for Steve Rambo, Lance Gear, and Shawn. Owlman, Batman's brother from Earth-3 used this as his base of operations once he, along with Alpine: 76 and Dark Meta Knight formed an alliance. Ironically, it is also where the Batcave is located, Batman's base of operations. Right next to it is Newton's lab. The Jungle The Jungle is home to many feral beasts and hunters, and is the base of operations for T'Challa, the Black Panther and his fellow Wakandans. A large cave can be found, which is the home to Audrey 2. There is also a cabin nearby the Jungle's entrance, which is seemingly the home for Meta Knight.Category:Locations